Master Lists
by My Leather Couch
Summary: not really x-overs, just my long lists of stories that I have the intention of reading someday. Quality stories, my choice of pairings. Many categories, main ones being Harry Potter and Teen Titans
1. Harry Potter

Ace of Swords by The Illusion Mage  
Angel in Charcoal by A-Spirit  
As You Wish by Darth Stitch  
A Winter of Summer by Laire Ankale  
Beautiful Soulless Marionette by Alpha T. Sigma ^  
Before the Dawn by snarkyroxy  
Broken by AcidxQuill ~  
Bonds of Water by Heather68  
Catalyst by dynonugget *  
Chrysalis by Elsa2  
Circumstance by Libellule  
Cooked Bacon by Plunger  
Cruel Intentions by Breathe In Butterfly  
Devour me, darkness by Funeral Lilies  
Forgiveness by tambrathegreat  
Fragile by Eledhwen1^  
Ineluctability by BeatDobby  
In Memory I by Becka ~  
In one breath by Wivern ~  
Lively Up Yourself by forginsberg ~  
Lollipop by Expiry 4.23  
Lost Orchids by flippin coconuts  
Malignant Objects by Charlie -dashdot- Blue  
Nocturne by Scion of Kushiel ~  
Philophobia by Lamented ~  
Possess me by Ciiah  
Power of Dance by MystyKitty  
Potions and Pomegranates by tonksinger ~  
Pulling Him Up by Firesword  
Red Sun Rising by Evandar  
Research and Development by StarryGazer  
Schadenfreude by Armand Malfoy  
Sleeping Somewhere Cold by Dark Cyan Star ^  
So Lonely Without Me by Caligryphy  
Song of the Siren by Cebaje  
Sticks and Stones by PhantomTF  
Taste by WittchWay  
The Bet by DellofFaith  
The Journal by kerry911 ~  
The Mistake of Benevolence by Ashes Falling  
The Spark by Theoriginalflame  
The Twenty by Leyna Rountree  
Two Lockets by ac1d6urn  
Unforgivable Promises by Aethen  
Wolf's Moon by cuthalion

* * *

**Oneshots  
**

Absolution by Lestation  
Your Horoscope for Today by Telanu  
Elsewhere by mulus  
And Miles to Go Before I Sleep by wallyflower  
Deshabille by Regann  
Crush by paranoidkitten  
The Only Thing to Fear Is by pinkdoom  
The Watcher by Ociwen  
Igniting the Flame by TASHAx.  
An Unlikely Conversation by snarkyroxy  
Who's Traitor by musefatale  
In Memoriam by musefatale  
thornpricks by a porcelain scar  
Winter Tale by Archea  
For the First Time by Sarmoti  
A Success, of Sorts by carpetfibers  
The Winter Story by islington  
Implausible, Irrational, and Just Plain Luna by The Treacle Tart  
Chocolate Covered Cherries by Silver Maggots

* * *

**By Author**

_Bluethought_: Home, Mindshifts, Shards, Wingbroken, Pain, Touch

_The Treacle Tart_: A Bitter Bargain, Darker Still, Platinum and Pearls, It Started With a Simple Tonic, Midnight in the Owlery, Daybreak, Requiem, Enigmas Conundrums and Other Mysteries, Painless, Lesser Languages, Sojourn, Traditions

_A-Spirit:_ Fortune's Child, Le Petit Chat,

_Bil_: An Act of Kindness, Your Mind to Mine, The Kiss of Life, Dumbledore's Men, Cheating Fate


	2. Teen Titans

After Everything by lankree  
After Midnight by 0Eyes-Wide-Shut0 ~  
A Lot of Grey by creepingvine ~  
Choice by VampireCabbit  
Diamond Cut Boulevard by cimple ^  
Enchanted by OnceUponALengend  
Evicted by UglyDucklingForever  
Face to Face, Mask to Mask by Rebel-Aquarius  
Hidden deep by Demon-Keychain  
Judas Kisses by Mvctar Avrelivs ^  
Left to Love by xXh3rsh3yXx  
Night Jewel by StormDancer  
Odds and Ends by Last Haven  
Passing Judgement by cimple  
Precious and Fragile by Fearless Ferret  
Same Time Next Year? by belleradh  
The Blackluck Angel by Mike Stormm  
The Message Relayed is the Same by at the writer's block  
The Phantom of the Opera by Shinji Shazaki  
The Rush by Poison Tonic LX (to be published)

**Oneshots  
**Bloody Valentine by RobinRocks— RR  
Little Bird by coldfiredragon— RSl  
Forgive but Never Forget by Kali Donovan— R  
It's No More Black Shield  
Silence by StormDancer  
Alive Again by wolfdiamond  
A Blank Canvas by Ms. Kinnikufan  
Alphabet Soup by Absentia  
A Goddess on Canvas. . . by Meiriona  
Vengeance and Cherries by Aki Hotaru  
Insomniac's Symphony by Crow Corleone  
Midnight Encounters by Bainaku  
I Am by Hybridbabe  
Elevation by Rose Eclipse  
Eye of the Beholder by SushiChica  
Mint Ice Cream by sil3ntxspirit  
What She Really Wants by Katarik  
Doll Face by WriTerGrL  
Li by D-I-WaRrIa\  
Unscathed by Rose Eclipse  
Hunt by Velvet Death


	3. Miscellaneous

The Greatest Evil by opalish (buffy)  
Rhapsody in Scarlet by Yumeko1 (phantom of the opera)  
A Midwinter Night's Dream: The Return by Sacredheart (labyrinth)

**Cruel Intentions  
**The Story Ends Like This by SalvaVeritate ^  
Dangerous Liaisons by kerimack ^  
Reunion by OldBlueEyes*^  
Faithless by CattyRose  
The Prince by IsabellaB.  
This is War by Billiebee3  
Red is the Devil's Color by RAWRxIMAxDINOSAUR ^

**X-Men: Evolution  
**My Own Worst Enemy by DarkJadedRose  
Unnaturally Strong by Jedigrl330  
Every Breath You Take by * ^|  
Fire and Honor by paxnirvana

**????  
**Fallen and Rising by S. Seiki S.  
The Library Story by Allquall *  
Zingara by Becky Belle  
Gypsy Eye, Wolf Eye by 2AddersFanged  
The Consequences of Selling One's Soul by sepler  
The Queen of Ice and Snow by Queen Tabitha Tall  
Heirlooms by Nelras

MISCELLANEOUS ONESHOTS  
The Darkening (the craft)  
From Afar by objectivity  
beer & optical illusions by .cottonwiki  
Forbidden Fruit by Mayhem junkie  
lunacy fringe by Zanisha  
Discarded Scene by Nonori  
Avec L'amour by Vegetarian Salad  
Broken Things by Carmarthen  
The Art of Defiance by Sweet Valentine  
Killer by She's a Star  
Filth by She's a Star


End file.
